Seeking Comfort
by Kookyz
Summary: This night was one of those times, and she needed comfort. NaruHina, GaaHina. Drabble Short OneShot.


**

* * *

Seeking Comfort**  
Kookyz

* * *

The night was dark, cold, and miserable. Heavy cloud covered the sky, blocking the moonlight as rain drops strike the ground rhythmically.

A lone figure ran through the empty streets of the village. Beads of liquid fell from her face. Whether they were her own tears or the rain, she didn't care. She kept running, showing no intention of stopping until she reached her destination. Whether it be her luck, some act of faith or a coincidence, she was grateful. She needed the comfort that he would always provide. 

It had only been the middle of the month. She would usually see him when he accompanied the Godaime Hokage on monthly council meetings held in Sunagakure during the end of the month for he was appointed to be next in line. But she heard from Temari-san that he had a mission and he was spending the night in the village.

She stopped in front of his hotel room, panting. She knocked a few times before the door opened. The sleepy expression immediately fell from his face, his cerulean blue eyes wide, at the sight of her. His eyes then narrowed in concern as he scanned her soaked, trembling form.

"Hinata-chan," he said in an uncharacteristic voice. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"N-Naruto-kun..," she managed to choke out through her quivering lips. "He's--"

"Come in."

He guided her in and ushered her to sit. She hesitated at first, not wanting to wet his sheets, but she eventually sat on the edge of his bed. He got her a towel and wrapped his blanket around her shivering body in an attempt to keep her warm.

He settled beside her and they sat in comfortable silence, with only her slightly ragged breaths and quiet sniffles littering the room.

There was no doubt that he had matured over the years. Though he still kept most of his personal traits, not quite letting go of his loud, hyperactive personality, he had learn how to handle certain situations like a responsible adult. Not having the same impatience he had as a child, he didn't ask her what the problem was. Aside from the fact that he thinks he already knows, he would wait for her until she was ready to talk.

"It's... it's happening again," she whispered sadly.

Four years ago, with a war threatening to emerge against the Water country, the Leaf and the Sand decided to strengthen their alliance as a precaution. An arranged marriage had been planned between the Kazakage and the heiress of Konoha's most powerful, living clan. The Hyuuga Clan.

She didn't feel strongly about the whole ordeal, for her relationship with the fox-boy was just slowly starting at the time. But she knew, as well as Naruto, that it was a duty to be fulfilled for the sake of both countries.

As time passed by, she learned, little by little, about his life. She learned about is past. How his father had ordered to seal the Shukaku in him during birth to merely act as the village's ultimate weapon, losing his mother as a sacrifice in the process. She could not imagine how he got through his childhood. Everyone had hated and feared him for his power and he had been alone. It was what caused his bitter loathing for everyone but himself and become emotionally unstable.

She learned that his childhood was more unfortunate than Naruto's, for he have been completely alone. Naruto eventually had Iruka-sensei, as well as her own attention towards him, and soon bonded with Team 7. He, on the other hand, never had anyone to bond with or call a friend, not even his own siblings. Of course, after Naruto had defeated him the first time, he had changed. He acted friendlier (which gained him a few looks from some of the village girls) and even started to value other people's lives over his own.

Though he looked at a much different view and handled it differently, he was still very confused about life.

She realized that he still has a sense of loneliness and desired to be loved. So she had promised him.

After the night when he had truly opened up to her, she had promised him that she won't let him be alone ever again. That he wouldn't feel unloved. That he would be happy. She had cared for him, not just because she was his wife by order of the council, but because she can't stand to see anyone suffer. And she knew he needed someone.

At times, he would act even more silent than usual and seem emotionally withdrawn. At those times, she feels like he had failed him. She feels guilty for still letting his past haunt him, though no one was blaming her for it. She's feels bad for not being able to free him from his past. Not being able to do anything for him.

"It's not your fault, Hinata-chan..." Naruto pulled her in for a gentle embrace.

"But I- I promised him..."

This night was one of those times, and she needed comfort.

* * *

Another drabble present. I know nothing about the NaruHina fandom. I know nothing about the GaaHina fandom. But here we are anyways. I seriously didn't know what to write. I came up with this non-senical plot, which in order to work, I either had to make Gaara abusive or Hinata a drama queen. Please Read and Review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/


End file.
